


pb&j

by ninetyplanets



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetyplanets/pseuds/ninetyplanets
Summary: “Am I the peanut butter, then? What kind of peanut butter would I be?”Momo pauses to think. “Mm... Chunky, maybe?”“What is that supposed to mean?”





	pb&j

Nights without Momo are more boring than Yuki anticipates. It’s nice to have a quiet day to himself alone every now and then, he laments. Kicking back on the sofa in his bathrobe with a cup of hot cocoa and a nice book is the definition of a perfect evening to him. And yet, without that bundle of energy to focus his attention on, he finds himself uninterested in things that would normally enrapture him. 

He crosses his legs, sifting through various channels on the television. Romantic comedies, thrillers, dramas, horror movies; nothing catches his eye. Despite loathing horror movies, watching them with Momo makes them slightly more tolerable. One of Yuki’s favorite things to do is to pretend he’s scared, and cling onto Momo’s arm while Momo triumphantly proclaims, “Don’t worry Yuki, I’ll keep you safe.” 

Sighing, he resigns to shutting the television off. He checks the time: 11:30 PM. Going to sleep _is_ an option at this time, but the problem is that he doesn’t feel tired in the least. He picks up his phone, smiling fondly at his lock screen: a selfie of him and Momo wearing Mickey Mouse ears and eating popsicles in the shape of the aliens from Toy Story. Momo had said Yuki is just like a Disney princess while they were there. They haven’t been back to Disney World since that trip four years ago; with their busy schedules, it’s difficult for them to even have a single off day together. 

No new messages. He knows Momo is busy with work, or he’s probably asleep already, but he’s feeling like a disgustingly needy boyfriend, desperately wanting to hear his lover’s voice. Yuki messages him on rabichat first, a test to see if he’s still awake. When there isn’t a reply for ten minutes, Yuki knows he should give up and go to bed, but his mind doesn’t work that simply when it comes to Momo. 

The line rings...and rings... Right when Yuki is about to hang up, there’s a click on the other end. 

“Yuuu...ki?” 

Oh, his sleepy voice is just too cute. “Hello, Momo. Were you asleep?” 

“Yeah,” there’s a drawn-out yawn on the other end, “but I don’t even remember falling asleep. I must’ve conked out as soon as my head hit the pillow.” 

Yuki smiles. He turns off every light in the apartment before entering the bedroom, where he flicks on a small nightlight. “You can go back to sleep, Momo. I just wanted to hear your voice.” 

Indistinguishable mumbling from Momo’s side. “Yuki, you can’t just say those things then expect me to fall back asleep so easily...” 

“I miss you.” 

Momo sits up in bed. Hotel rooms feel less extravagant when you’re staying in one alone. Compared to this quiet, minimalist room, Yuki and Momo’s old haunted apartment is better than this; at least he had Yuki by his side the entire time there. “I miss you, too. I had an interview today, and it felt wrong without my partner there. It was like... peanut butter without the jelly.” 

“Peanut butter tastes good on its own,” Yuki chimes in. 

“It’s so dry without the jelly,” Momo interjects. 

“Am I the peanut butter, then? What kind of peanut butter would I be?” 

Momo pauses to think. “Mm... Chunky, maybe?” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I take it back. You’re a creamy honey peanut butter.” 

There’s a soft laugh from Yuki. “Did you look up different types of peanut butter to answer that question?” 

“No,” Momo answers, suddenly bashful about peanut butter. “I’m a peanut butter expert. If my Yuki is peanut butter, then I know everything there is to know about peanut butter.” 

Yuki splays himself out on the bed. Really, he should change out of his bathrobe and put on more suitable pajamas, but what’s the point when no one is there to tell him to actually do it? “If they make momorin jelly, that’s what you would be. With no added preservatives.” 

“Yuki... You flatter me... We make a gourmet peanut butter and jelly sandwich when we’re put together. Okarin is the bread!” 

They both giggle like little schoolgirls. There’s an air of silence between them; nothing awkward, no, more of a comfortable silence. Yuki enjoys that they're able to quietly enjoy each other’s company, rather than feeling the need to constantly be making conversation. 

Yuki’s hand slides down his thigh. He’s lonely. His heart aches, hearing Momo’s voice, but not being able to be next to him. And just Momo’s voice alone is enough to make him... 

“What are you wearing?” Yuki asks. 

Momo audibly stammers at the question. “Uh-- Just some boxers.” 

“Mm... No shirt?” 

“No. What... What about you?” 

Yuki glides his fingers over his abdomen, eliciting a small gasp. He is _so_ touch starved that every inch of his skin feels unnaturally sensitive. “Bathrobe. I’m naked under it.” 

That gasp from his beloved goes straight through him. “Are you touching yourself?” Momo asks, voice heavy. 

Yuki doesn’t answer. His hand wanders down to his balls, where he rolls his fingers around them, gently, _gently_ , trying not to spark more moans out of himself. The hitch of his breath is enough of an indicator for Momo to know what he’s doing, however, and he gulps. 

“Take your robe off,” Momo says. “You have lube, right?” 

With a whimper, Yuki obeys. He sits up enough to slide the bathrobe off of his shoulders, then sets it aside to the bottom of the bed. The impact of finally hearing Momo’s voice after days without it is enough for his cock to become half-hard from not even touching it yet. 

“Is it off?” Being ignored is setting Momo off. “Answer me.” 

The demand makes Yuki’s spine tingle. “It’s off,” he says quickly. “I have lube. I’m taking it out.” Hurriedly, Yuki reaches to the dresser next to the bed, pulls out the bottom drawer, and grabs a small container of lube. He puts Momo on speaker-phone before laying himself back down onto the bed. “Momo, I miss you. I need you here. I need you--” 

“Shh, Yuki. I _am_ there.” Momo rubs at the bulge growing in his boxers, hissing out a moan. “Coat your fingers with lube.” When he hears Yuki uncapping the bottle, he continues: “Jerk yourself off. Go _slow_. I don’t want you coming on me yet.” 

Yuki buries the side of his face into the pillow as he strokes his cock in slow, even strokes. “How can I come on you wh-when you aren’t here, Momo?” The cheekiness of his comment is undermined by his voice cracking, but it earns the tiniest giggle out of Momo. “Let me go faster... Please.” 

Momo’s hand slinks under the elastic of his boxers. He rubs himself until he’s fully hard, muffling a groan into his arm. Yuki’s desperate ‘please’ is hard to ignore, no matter how in control Momo wants to be. “Wait, not yet. I want you to...” A pause as he stifles another moan. “Finger yourself. Don’t touch yourself while you do it.” 

Yuki reluctantly listens to him. The harsh sigh as he lets go of his dick is enough of a reaction to let Momo know he’s actually done what he’s asked of him. He hears the uncapping of a bottle again; after a few seconds that feel like hours, Yuki lets out a breathy moan that has Momo’s eyes widening. 

“Mmn, Yuki.” He wishes he could see him so, _so_ badly. His long silver hair a mess, splayed out on the pillows, his eyes squeezed shut as he pushes his fingers in deeper, deeper, his skinny legs spread out as far as they can manage-- “You’re so tight, Yuki. You feel _so_ good, I can hardly take it. I wanna pound into you right away.” 

That makes Yuki moan so wantonly that he would be embarrassed if there was any shred of decency left in his body. He bites down hard on his lower lip, toes curling into the bedsheets as he pushes a third finger into his ass. He pants as he fucks into himself, grooving his hips with each movement. It’s nothing compared to Momo’s cock, God, no, nothing could compare to having Momo towering over him, fucking him silly and whispering sweet nothings—no, sweet _everythings_ —into his ear. “You’re so big, Momo, you’re so rough...” 

“Does it hurt?” Momo’s boxers are slung down to his ankles now. He feverishly rubs at his cock, biting back thirsty moans, wanting nothing to drown out the sound of Yuki’s voice. “I don’t want to ever hurt you, Yuki.” 

“The pain feels good,” Yuki whines. He twists his fingers inside of himself and shivers. “I like when Momo is rough with me. I like when--” He moans so sharply that it makes Momo curse into the receiver. “--when you fuck me like an animal. Momo’s wild side drives me, mnhh, crazy.” 

Momo hungrily sinks his teeth into the pillow, desperately wishing it were Yuki’s shoulder. “Harder,” Momo demands, “harder, fuck yourself harder. Think about me and only me. I’m on top of you, holding you down, pounding your ass--” 

“Momo, Momo, I can’t, I’m...” 

His moans become so frantic that Momo knows he isn’t going to last much longer. “Touch yourself,” Momo says hoarsely. “Touch yourself while I fuck you. I want you to come for Momo-chan, because I made you feel so good, I want my name on the tip of your tongue, I want _everyone_ to know I made a mess out of Yuki.” 

In unprecedented circumstances, Momo reaches his orgasm before Yuki does. He cries out so loud that he’s sure the next room over can hear him. His voice is enough to send Yuki over the edge, and with a couple more thrusts of his fingers and swipes of his cock, he’s at his climax, holding back tears from the intense over-stimulation coursing through his body. He pants like a ragged dog--has the room been spinning the entire time he's lived here? He can’t seem to remember. 

“Yuki...” Momo’s voice is innocently sugary-sweet after what took place. “Yuki, I love you...” 

He takes a hot minute to respond, head still foggy. “I love you, Momo.” 

“Was all that talk of peanut butter some sort of foreplay...? Does peanut butter get you in the mood?” 

Yuki picks up his phone and laughs so hard that it’s contagious. “How did you know? My wildest fantasy is for you to rub peanut butter all over my body and eat if off of me.” 

“I’ll have to get some celery to go with it... Chunky or smooth peanut butter?” 

“Creamy honey.” 

An arrow of affection shoots Momo in the heart. “Mn, darling, I have a photoshoot in the morning. I need to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow night, though.” 

“We can try out the peanut butter thing tomorrow, then.” Yuki uncomfortably wipes at his ass. No one ever likes to talk about the grueling aftermath of lube practically seeping out of your asshole. 

Momo laughs on the other end. “I suddenly can’t tell if you’re being serious or not anymore?!”

**Author's Note:**

> when i was putting phone sex in the tags "phone sex operator harry styles" popped up so it must be a really a popular thing to have been the 2nd suggestion to pop up?!?!?!


End file.
